Possessive
by Kajune
Summary: -5969- About an hour before Mukuro is to return to the Vendicare prison, Gokudera decides to touch him thoroughly. 1869
1. Dumped

**Title** : Possessive

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : -5969- About an hour before Mukuro is to return to the Vendicare prison, Gokudera decides to touch him thoroughly. 1869

* * *

**Dumped**

The fight against Belphegor really wrecked the school, turning it from a well-cared place to a junk yard. Obviously Hibari wasn't pleased about the mess the two storm guardians created, and before the prince could make a run for it during their break, Hibari grabbed him by the neck and threw him out the window. The injury caused by the fall left Belphegor in a horrible state.

He was immediately taken to a hospital where he would recover under the watch-full eyes of Squalo and Marmon. The two Varia members had come looking for him and were lucky not to be far away when they spotted him smash through the now broken glass.

With the blonde out of the picture, Gokudera was left to clean up the school all by himself. He unwillingly missed most of his classes because of that, and a worried Tsuna could do nothing to help him. For hours he was stuck at his not-so-favorite place while others were allowed to go home and do whatever they want. The damage was indeed great, but even if they had been more careful during their 'greeting' enough items would of been destroyed and make Hibari mad.

As Gokudera dug through a pile of books that came off a fallen bookshelf, he was approached from behind. With an intense glare he spun round only to see Hibari's boyfriend looking down at him, smiling. "Mukuro." He growled, though deep down he seriously didn't want to start a conversation. Not with his injured body and blood-soaked clothing, or his unpleasant mood.

"Hibari Kyoya sent me to check on you." Mukuro calmly said, but there was a hint of discomfort in his voice, as if he was lying and didn't want to. Gokudera snorted. "Should I report to him that you've forgotten to call him '-sama'?" The illusionist laughed, even if it wasn't a joke. Seeing that this was his reaction, Gokudera figured something out. "Unless you two have broken up."

It was known by quite a few that Hibari had taken Mukuro in as his sexual partner and forced him to do whatever he pleased in exchange for good reports to the Vendicare prison. For as long as the two were together, Mukuro had to show formality and loyalty towards the other, and if something tore them apart, Hibari would announce their separation and have him taken back to his tank.

Mukuro's features changed a bit, showing more of a sad face than a very happy one. "So he didn't send you." Gokudera pointed out, but received a shake of the head as a reply. "No, he did send me an hour ago, but I didn't come because I was getting...tired." Gokudera removed the cigarette from his mouth and held it away from his face, while carefully examining Mukuro's expression. During the times he was still using Chrome, he rarely showed such emotions and his primary one was happiness, or confidence. It always brought such will-power to the allies that surrounded his presence, and Gokudera had to admit that he too gained more strength.

Ever since Hibari officially became his 'guardian', he has been looking awfully sad and rarely says anything. The things that cloud guardian does to him must be horrible, so horrible that his pride is hanging on the end of a rope. If he were to be rid of this torture and in return he would get another one, would he return to be the Mukuro everyone knew so well?

Gokudera hoped he would.

"Tired of him, right?" Gokudera corrected, though Mukuro's slightly shocked look said otherwise. "No, I'm never tired of Hibari Kyoya-sama, never." He put the cigarette back between his lips before revealing a suppressed smile. To him, liars were fools, and fools were easy to toy with, which pleased Gokudera very much. "Yeah right."

He took his eyes off the illusionist and turned back to the pile of boring books. He is in great need of sorting them out before pulling the bookshelves back up. There were over ten thousand books in this library, so he seriously didn't want to waste any time, especially on Mukuro.

A moment of silence drifted by as neither said a word to each other. Gokudera soon grasped the feeling of being alone, while Mukuro tried to choose between lying and being honest. In the end, he made a decision.

"Yes."

"Huh?" Surprised, Gokudera turned round to look at the often-quiet Mafia-hater, and with suspicious eyes he began to listen to what the other had to say. "We did break up, because _he_ was getting tired of me." The storm guardian smiled again. This was a chance to tease the other right where it hurts most. "So you came down here to show some loyalty to him."

"No." Mukuro said. "I came down here because, I was curious." Gokudera glared. To be the target of someone's rage was bad enough, now a lonely teenager finds him an interesting thing to visit. The thought of it feels disturbing and the bomber now wishes more than ever that the two didn't begin this conversation.

"As you can see, I'm busy, so leave." A soft chuckle was heard and said bomber's temper grew. "The minute I leave this room, the minute I will be sent back to the Vendicare." Mukuro was smiling, and his expression showed he was very happy, and yet someone such as Gokudera still saw a bit more sadness coming from within his cold heart. To believe that he will be dragged away and never to come back again once he exits this room is hard, and at the same time impossible to accept.

It has been months since Gokudera got to make any sort of contact with the skin and clothing of Rokudo Mukuro, who had possessed him during their first encounter. Each encounter since was only a mere illusion, although it was Mukuro, the body he controlled wasn't his and it only took the form of him as an illusion.

The bastard Gokudera despised no less than Xanxus is going to a distance place for the rest of his life and will only appear as a 'fake', nothing more. Which is why he is determined to try and take whatever is left over by Hibari right now. By the way, Gokudera seriously hates that mask of deception.

"Then stay." The storm guardian says before reaching and grabbing Mukuro's hand. Gently does he pull the other towards him, until his knees touch the floor and his eyes are on the same level as Gokudera's. The former mist guardian looks confused, but he won't be for long. If Hibari won't keep this person, then Gokudera will for about an hour.

Two soft lips met, and shortly after does one start to beg for entrance inside that claimed mouth. Mukuro felt shocked, and knew he mustn't be unfaithful to Hibari even though the other never had feelings for him. Never has he cared for his well-being and only desired to own his soul. He reminded him of an old friend who would lie to cover up his true intentions that were far beyond horrifying.

Gokudera Hayato was kissing him. _Him_. Out of all the people who could possibly become possessive of Mukuro besides Hibari, this loyal right-hand man was the last person expected. Still, his hands were already exploring Mukuro's clothed body while his tongue was gaining more and more entrance inside his mouth. Eventually, a seduced Mukuro welcomes the other and is suddenly laid down onto the cold tiles.

Unlike Hibari, Gokudera clearly has no experience in sex and thus does give Mukuro a bit of fear. Hibari gained his skills by touching Mukuro, and was very careful at first until his confidence grew largely. In certain places, Gokudera would pinch too hard that it would hurt badly, but Mukuro tried not to complain because from deep within he enjoyed the bits of pleasure he was getting.

Even if Gokudera hasn't confessed to anything yet.

For now, Mukuro will let this storm guardian do as he pleases. Just for today, he will sleep with him.


	2. Final Hour

**Title** : Possessive

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Final Hour**

It is his first time.

Not once has Gokudera dared to even think of touching another person's body so sexually. It was thought to be disgusting and only for those 'who had little left'. Up until now, sex was something Gokudera tried to avoid without anyone noticing. Being so popular did gain himself the attention of naughty teenage girls and very few boys, and some of them would actually try to catch him in the bathroom so they could 'bond' with him.

The thought was frightening, especially when his admirers weren't all that good-looking. As for Mukuro, the more of his skin was exposed, the more arousing did his expressions become. Having already slept with Hibari possibly numerous times, he was far from being a virgin and knew what Gokudera had to do next. When the storm guardian trailed his hand down one of Mukuro's beautiful legs, immediately did Mukuro bring his foot over so the shoe could be removed.

To be reminded by his own actions that Mukuro had already been taken gave Gokudera a sharp pain in the chest. It wasn't nice to know that he would never completely be Gokudera's, and the only thought that could relax him was the fact that this was a once-in-a-lifetime-chance and this illusionist was willingly giving him his entire body.

Gokudera lowered his head to cover up the blush he could feel on his cheeks. Never has he laid his fingers on another boy's private part, so to actually do so no matter what the reason was really didn't feel all that comfortable. Yet, he had the strong desire to want to touch Mukuro there too. With pink cheeks did Gokudera move a hand into Mukuro's black boxers and grab that part of him tightly. A loud gasp was released, and by looking at that expression it seemed he might be doing it wrong.

He let out a quick snort, before loosening his hold and start rubbing it gently and also teasingly. "Go...ku...dera." Mukuro moaned. His eyes were sparkling and his face was red. He looked like he was very drunk and was daydreaming about something. Clearly his mind was still in this world and he was simply feeling a bit of agony from Gokudera's mean fingers. "Don't...do that." He begged, but the other happily ignored him before quickening the pace. Mukuro moaned louder in response.

Eventually, he lets 'it' out allover Gokudera's hand and the inside of his own boxers. When the hand was brought out, a mixture of disgust and lust filled Gokudera's mind. However, he was not sure what to do with it.

Mukuro turned to look at his new partner and saw what he was looking at, and believed that he may be in need of assistance. Much to the other's shock, Mukuro sat up and licked it all off that delicate hand. "What do you think you're doing!" He swallowed every inch down, before giving a reply. "I do that every time when I'm with Hibari Kyoya...sama." A look belonging to a very mischievous cat was on Mukuro's beautiful face, meaning that he was also teasing him evilly. Gokudera guessed that the 'sama' part was the teasing, and for a small payback Gokudera says...

"What do you do when he lets go?" Mukuro chuckles. The pink blush was in plain sight and it clearly grew darker when Gokudera asked that question. Of course, Mukuro was going to give a reply. Slowly, did he bend down and undid Gokudera's trousers. Once again was his partner surprised by him, but he couldn't care less as he put as much as he possibly could into his mouth.

He was going to show something he did for Hibari every morning.

Gokudera titled his head back as the other skillfully sucked him. It felt so good that he wished this never ended, but after a couple of minutes, he felt the urge to let it out and with both hands he tried both pulling and pushing Mukuro's head off with no success. In the end, he was dumbfounded by Mukuro's next move. He swallowed _him _down completely.

'Bastard.' Gokudera cursed in his thoughts, and due to the large amount of embarrassment he was feeling, he grabbed Mukuro by the tip of his hair and forced him back onto the tiles. This time it was his turn to give the pleasure and he was going to do it even if it injured the other. Having long spat out his cigarette, Gokudera was able to fully show an evil smile that seemed to satisfy Mukuro but deep down the illusionist felt worried. It was surely going to hurt like his first time did.

"Ahhh!" Mukuro cried out.

Out of bravery and desire, Gokudera thrust himself as deep as he could inside of Mukuro, causing the other to cry out loudly. They would be lucky if Hibari didn't just hear that, and if he did, he might be possessive enough to scold them both. Whether or not that wonderful voice reached its former listener, Gokudera continuously moved in and out of Mukuro.

In and out, in and out. He had no clue to what he was hitting at the very end, because he was never told and actually never cared. This is what sex truly is about. Besides getting a woman pregnant, the main part was gaining unbelievable pleasure by moving inside of the other. Gokudera greatly enjoyed the feeling, and hoped that his knowledge was really helping him. Mukuro's face said 'yes'.

For almost an hour they stayed within that small area. Secretly enjoying themselves while the world around them stayed the same. Things between these two won't ever be the same again, but it'll be quite a long time before they get to meet again, for sure. "Ti odio." Gokudera whispered, and maybe he knew Mukuro heard him. Since it was Tsuna's storm guardian talking, then the meaning would be the exact opposite. Though before Mukuro could change the word in his head, Gokudera said one more thing.

"Ti amo."

Really, things can never be the same between them.


	3. Love

**Title** : Possessive

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Love**

"Kufufu."

Gokudera glares. "That's not funny! Mukuro." Apparently shoes aren't easy things to find, and without a shoe he could become very suspicious and have a very painful trip back home. Much to his embarrassment, only one shoe was missing.

They had done it.

Both teenagers were dressed but Gokudera had one missing object. Mukuro didn't know why he was waiting for the other. In one hour Hibari would be free of his paper work and can call that prison to come pick him up. Over an hour has gone by since he came down here, so those men must be waiting. Still, it feels so nice just to watch this person run around whining over a shoe.

"Kufufu." He laughs again.

"Mukuro!"

"My apologizes, but you could of just asked nicely."

_Illusions._

It wasn't a forbidden thing to use, well, unless Hibari said so. Mukuro gladly formed an illusionary shoe on Gokudera's cold foot before laughing again. Really, to go crazy over one shoe. "Thank you, bastard." Gokudera sighed, not at Mukuro's joyful personality which has made him seem more like his old self, but at he who fails to understand his own feelings to the point where he says 'I love you' in Italian to Mukuro, seconds after saying he hates him.

"No problem, my love." Just like that does Gokudera's heart skip two beats. He is overwhelmed with a foreign feeling that came to him the minute Mukuro said something so...touching. Even after being indirectly insulted by the one who violated him, he still speaks politely and lovingly. With the desire to talk to him at last, Gokudera turns round only to see that no one is there.

The torn down room once had the other inside with his presence stuck to every corner, now, everything seemed like he had been sucked away. Far away.

Mukuro was gone.

His chest began to ache, and quickly did it grow to unbearable level which pushed Gokudera down to his knees. Always was Mukuro like this. One minute he's here, the next he's not. All so he feels happy and satisfied. With his injured heart and undying will, Gokudera says one last thing about the older one.

"Bastard."

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
